Freedom From the Past
by AceWolf10
Summary: Blaze has been feeling down until she meets a new guy in the weirdest of ways. better than it sounds, i hope. BlazeXOC ill try to update every monday over the summer.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Mobius. It had been two years since anyone had last heard of Eggman and the gang has tried to return to normal life. None had a harder time then Blaze. After so many years with the stress of being a Princess the peace was killing her. She spent much of her days just wandering through the forest. The gang had tried to get her to go out with them but she always turned them down.

Blazes P.O.V.

"Yea Amy I'm sure I don't want to go shopping with you."

I was walking through the forest trying to enjoy the day but Amy was pestering her about shopping for the third time this week.

"Are you sure?" Amy said for the fifteenth time.

"YES!" I said a little too loudly as I snapped my cell phone shut. _Why Does everyone keep asking me to go to places, I'm fine on my own._

This was the third time since i started her walk in the forest that someone had asked me to hang out with them.

"Why won't they accept that I prefer to be alone!"

I jumped at the sound of birds squawking and threw a fireball at the closest one I could find. It missed and ended flying into the air. I sighed as I calmed myself down before I burned the whole forest down as I continued my walk.

Ace's P.O.V.

I go over my plan one last time. This has to work if I want to beat these two.

I sigh under my breath. _How Did I get into this mess?_

_Flashback_

_It was a bright sunny day at the mall and far from calm. _

"_You Guards really need to get in shape!" I yell as I look over my shoulder to see 3 guards chasing after me. I look forward just in time to see a table approaching fast. I slide over and knock over someone's food._

"_HEY!"_

"_Sorry!"_

_Right at the door I see a blue hedgehog holding a chilidog while distracted by a pink one in a dress. I smile as I see one more target. Right as I pass them I grab the chilidog and for one second our eyes meet and I smirk as I spin back forward and speed out of the mall._

"_HEY! That's my chilidog Dude!" I hear behind me, I can't help but laugh._

"_The name's Ace, see you later!" I yell as a down the chilidog in one gulp._

"_OH NO YOU DIDN'T, GET BACK HERE!"_

_In a flash I see him next to me and my mouth gapes. _No one can match my speed._ He flashes a smirk and I know that he asking for a race. _

"_Oh you're on Blue!" And with that i start speeding up and watch in amazment as he matches my speed step for step. _

_I Sigh. This is going to be harder than I thought. As I look around I notice that the sun is practically blinding me. As I pass a black hedgehog I grab his sunglasses and put them on as we head for the river. I look over and get an idea. I speed up and go onto the water. As I turn I see that not only That Blue Hedgehog followed me but that Black one as well._

"_Hey Black what do you want!"_

"_PAYBACK!" as soon as I hear that I feel a bolt of energy explode a little too close for comfort. _

_I pull out all the stops and go full speed as I see a forest coming up to the left. An idea starts to form in my head._

_End Flashback_

I turn and smirk, challenging them to follow me as I make a hard turn and dash into the trees.

"Woohooooooo!" l laugh as I dodge trees to the left and right. _This is how you live!_

I feel happy and free as I speed through the forest

Blaze's P.O.V.

"What could that noise be?" I wondered aloud as I could hear what sounded like a jet.

I looked around and sighed, _I really need to stop talking to myself._

"Oomph!" I grunt as I try to catch myself as I trip over a branch. I fail as I fall face first into the ground. Angrily I jump up and grab the branch that tripped me. It must be at least 3 inches wide and as long as my arm. In anger a throw it in front of me.

Ace's P.O.V.

I close my eyes feeling the wind blow by me. As I open my eyes I learn an age old lesson, don't close your eyes when running through a forest. I try in vain to move as a stick flies in front of me and I slam into it head first.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell as I roll across the ground into a tree. The last thing I hear before I lose consciousness is a girl's voice. She sounds concerned and she is asking me if I'm okay._ Her voice sounds like an angel's._

"Ughhhhhhhhh" Was all I could get out, before my thoughts black out.

Blaze's P.O.V.

"Oh My God!" I scream as I run to the side of the fallen hedgehog.

"Are you okay?" I ask but all I get in response is a noise. _Man this is bad he isn't conscious._

"_RINGRINGRING…" oh god._ Sure enough Amy was calling. Again. _What now I'm too busy to argue._

"Amy now is not the time, someone's hurt! Don't ask questions; See if anyone can get to my house quickly.

"Got it but it'll take at least 3 hours. What happe…"

Bye!"

As soon as I close the phone I'm on my feet with the stranger in my arms. _Man he's heavier than I thought, Kind of cute too. Stop Blaze! Now is not the time to think like that you need to get home. Quick!_

_time break_

Ace's P.O.V.

_Oh god, my head…Think, what happened?_ As I start to look around I see that I'm not on the ground in the middle of the forest like I thought, but I was in a room. The room was pretty plain, nothing special, except for all the pictures hanging of people and places I'd never seen before.

I groggily get up head out of the room to find out who brought me here. As I walk down the hall I see even more pictures but these all seem to be of a cat. I look at them with not much interest. _Who knows? That cat might just be a friend of whoever saved me, she's cute though. _I mull that over for a while as I head down the stairs.

The first floor was much like the second, pretty ordinary except for one thing. Everything was a very light purple. _I think I heard some girls at the mall talking about this color. I think it called lilac._

I look around and see a light from what must've been the kitchen. As I walk up to the door I see that cat from the pictures turned away from me, doing what looked like the dishes. I get one of my infamous ideas and start to sneak into the kitchen.

_Blaze_

It's been almost an hour since I got that stranger back to my house. _I wonder how long until he gets up._ I was busy washing the dishes I had left from lunch and my mind kept wandering to the hedgehog.

"Well he should be getting up soon and he'll probably want to know what happened."

"That would be nice, so thank you." As soon as I hear this two arms wrap around my waist. It feels nice to be held until I realize I don't know who's behind me.

_OVERVIEW_

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Blaze shrieks and turns around to see the "Hurt" hedgehog holding his sides laughing his heart out.

"So this is how you repay me for helping you!" Blaze said, obviously embarrassed. Trying to cover her blush, the room started to get a lot hotter. I mean **really** hot. The water in the sink started to boil. At this point he stopped laughing and began to worry.

"Is it me or has the temp gone up a lot?"_ Man what could make it get this hot._ He was beginning to sweat.

With blaze finally realizing what she was doing she was able regain control of her power.

"Sorry, I lost control for a second. I can kind of control fire, but I lose control sometimes." Blaze knew she would have to tell him about her power but she didn't think she'd have to this early. Needless to say, she wasn't prepared. _Well here comes the freak-out._

"Don't worry I'm cool with that." Ace was well and truly cool with it, and even more then that he was interested .Of all the ways he could've reacted, calm was the least expected. _Well now is as good I time as any._ Practically reading my mind, he sat on the couch and I sat down next to me.

"Well I guess you want to know about my power. I'll start from the beginning. My name is Blaze and I was born with these powers in ….." The story was a sad one and by the end of it Blaze was about to cry. She was doing her best to hide it but Ace had seen a lot of people cry and he knew the signs. Without thinking he leaned forward and hugged her. Blaze was surprised to say the least, but she had to admit that was somewhat embarrassed. But to quickly did he pull away. _No one ever shows that much care for me._

"Well I should probably tell you what I was doing before I ran into you. It all started in the mall…"

_flashback_

_Ace was enjoying a normal day in the mall. Well at least normal for him. _

"_Hahaha!" ace had spent most of the day pulling pranks no the mall personnel. This time he'd slipped panties into their pockets when they chased him into a lingerie store and they set off the alarm when they walked out. This was the third time and done this to them and was still as funny as the first. _

_Unfortunately his laughter attracted the guards' attention they got into a kart that was left by another guard when he went to the bathroom. __Oh yea! This just got a lot more interesting._

_Turning as soon as he hears the engine roar he starts off the chase. He starts to map out his path. They were on the east end of the mall on the 2__nd__ floor he's headed west so he'll need to get to the 1__st__ floor on the west end. Getting across the mall was easy down stairs would need some out of the box thinking._

_If he was going to pull this off he needed some more fuel. As he ran by a silver hedgehog he grabbed his drink and handed him a $5 bill._

"_Nice doing business with you!" As Ace turned he saw the silver hedgehog barely dodging the guard kart as it raced after him. _

_He tried to lose them by swerving through the tables at the food court but these guys were determined and followed him no matter where he went. Within seconds the serene food court was turned into a place of carnage with food and tables lying everywhere._

_Ace was getting excited; the only way to get out now was to go through with plan B. He started to slow down making sure they stay close. _

_He sped up just enough to give him enough time to buy a hotdog. Then as they got close he downed it in one gulp and ran straight toward the edge of the 2__nd__ floor. He was risking his life and loving it. He just hoped he didn't end up in the hospital like last time. Ace closed his eyes and made his leap of faith. For the seconds that seemed like hours he was floating in the air. He loved this feeling of adrenaline but new that the ground was fast approaching. He reluctantly opened his eyes and braced for impact. As he hit the ground he rolled of the landing and stopped to look up. The kart had been following him too close to turn and had impacted the railing._

_He wanted to stop and laugh at them one last time but he saw them getting out and heading down the escalator and one more was coming out of the donut shop._

_He waited to rest up a bit and as they closed in he sped off once more. _

"_You Guards really need to get in shape!" he yell as he look over my shoulder to see 3 guards chasing after me. Ace looked forward just in time to see a table approaching fast. He slide over and knock over someone's food._

"_HEY!"_

"_Sorry!"_

_Right at the door he sees…_

__End Flashback__

"I got here as soon as I found Shadow, what happened?" Ace heard this and looked to see none other than the two hedgehogs he had raced. _Them! Of all people!_

**Authors note: okay so there it is. This is going to be a multi chapter story ill be doing over the summer. I'll do my best to release a new chapter every week. Any feedback at all would be appreciated. This story had been forming in my head every night for a while, so I finally started writing it down. This is my first writing, so bear with me. That's about it for now, I won't always have an author's note but I'll try. Now and always reader, (insert unusual catchy outro here).**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chap2_

"YOU!" Sonic and Shadow exclaimed as soon as they recognized the hedgehog with Blaze. They both got in their fighting stances and got ready to chase Ace.

"What are you doing here!" Ace likewise got ready for a fight and stood protectively in front of blaze. Blaze was flattered that Ace was protective but still she had no idea what was happening.

"How do you know them?" With the tension that was in the room, none of them had remembered Blaze being in the room.

"Well um…"As fast as he became serious, Ace was back to the way he was before.

"He stole my chilidog!" "And my sunglasses!" Sonic and Shadow were quick to tell Blaze of how they knew Ace.

"Well I was getting to that part of the story." Ace was clearly embarrassed. But he decided to retell the story to everyone and this time there were no interruptions.

"DUDE we have to prank those guards together sometime, you're a GENIUS!" After hearing of Ace's pranks Sonic forgave him almost instantly. Sonic loved to prank people and often angered his friend with this.

"Humph." Shadow enjoyed thrills so he approved of Ace doing such daring things for the fun of it.

Blaze just watched in amazement at how easily he became friends with the two heroes. After a while blaze got bored with the conversation. Ace kept trying to include her, but the topics were of guy things and Blaze didn't try to contribute to the conversation much.

"Hey Ace, the rest of the gang is meeting up over at this dance club. Do you want to join us?" at this blaze became much more interested. Ace looked around and thought for a while then replied.

"Sure guys I'd love too,"

Awesome this is going to be great!" Sonic immediately started talking a mile a minute.

"But only if Blaze goes." Ace finished. After this there was silence and all eyes were on Blaze. She looked at them with a confused look evident on her face. _Why does he want me to go with him?_ She tried to keep her powers under control and she hoped no one noticed the rapid spikes and drops in temperature.

"Well…ok." Ace smiled at this and looked over to see Sonic and Shadow staring in amazement. He couldn't figure out why though. He didn't care though was going to rock.

"Well….. Ace, Blaze, I guess we'll see you tonight here's the address of the club." Sonic handed them the address of the club as they headed out. As soon as the door closed, Sonic was on the phone.

"Amy, you won't believe what just happened!" Back inside the house Ace was getting ready to go as he needed to head by his house before tonight.

"Why?" Blaze asked. She really did want to hang with him more but she didn't know quite why.

"Sorry but I need to head home and get a change of clothes. And of course, you know shower."

"Oh right. Well I'll see you tonight." Blaze felt something, a feeling that she couldn't quite place, though Ace was none the wiser. He gave her a hug before he left, this time Blaze hugged him back.

"Bye!" And with that Ace Jumped out the open window and sped off towards home. The trip was uneventful and his mind stayed on Blaze.As he reached his home he tried to focus on getting ready for tonight. As he closed the door behind him he took a moment to look at his home. It was so much different than blazes.

Most of his walls were a light blue and the living room was a mess. He never really had people over so he left things around. After seeing Blaze's orderly house he felt that he needed to but first he decided to look around a bit more to see what he needed to get.

He looked at the living room first. It was pretty big and all the clothes surrounded the couch facing his T.V. It was his favorite part of the room, 62" of High-Def. awesomeness. He looked over at the kitchen and saw the wrappers at least 100 hotdogs. Being his favorite food he ate them all the time. The bathroom was pretty clean as was the guest bedroom. His room was covered with posters of his favorite bands, the floor covered with videogames, and his bed was strewn all around the house.

There was one last room to look at, though he knew it was clean. It was his workout room. It had so many weights and machines around that it looked like a mini gym. It had been years since he had touched any of it. He had no treadmills as none could go as fast as him. He'd stopped using them not long after he moved here. It was at the last battle with eggman, He'd been there and he knew that no amount of exercise could prepare you for real combat. But now he felt that he should because he had enjoyed working out before and he felt like he should work up muscles besides the ones in his legs.

He thought over this for a while then went back through the house and cleaned up the mess using his super speed. He smiled as he looked at his now clean house that was a mess not 5 minutes earlier. _Being superfast does have its perks. _

Ace looked over at the clock he still had time so decided now was a good time for a shower. He walked over to the shower and turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. He spent this time thinking about what he was going to wear to the club, while he shed his clothes. He left his necklace on, as it was his lucky charm and he never took it off. He checked the water to see if it had warmed up. After deciding it was warm enough, he took a step into the shower. He sighed. Today was a hard day and the best has yet to come, he mused.

He always thought of the shower as a place to go over the events of the day. He thought of the chases, the races, the falls, the mall, becoming friends with Sonic and Shadow, and most of all, meeting Blaze. She was great, they hadn't spent much time together but Ace had felt something when he was with her. He shook his head; these thoughts were way too soon. He quickly cleaned himself off and got out. He grabbed the nearest towel and dried himself off.

He headed to his room to find something to wear. He grabbed the remote and turned off his favorite part of the house; his surround sound system. He turned on his favorite playlist on shuffle. The first song was "Believe Me" by Fort Minor. Raps songs were usually not the kind of music he listened to but he LOVED this song. He looked around in his closet and saw some nice black pants. They weren't jeans at least. He grabbed a plain black shirt from his drawer on the far wall over by his window. At last he grabbed a white button up shirt.

He laid the clothes on the bed and grabbed some underwear and slipped them on. The song "What I Want" by Daughtry (featuring Slash) started to play. He put on the clothes and left the top buttons of the button up open to leave a V of black showing. After putting on the clothes he looked at himself in the mirror. It was as if a different hedgehog was looking back. He sat back on his bed and listened to the song for a minute or two. He slowly walked over to the closet and timidly pulled out a guitar case. He took out one of his prized possessions; His 1959 Gibson Les Paul Standard with a Sunburst finish. He did a quick tune up then, as he had done so many times before, played the solo with Slash, which he knew by heart. His fingers flew across the board and he played with confidence usually reserved for those who play on the big stage.

Truth be told, he'd been bored for a long time and it was nice to rock out again. He played one last note as the song ended and retired the guitar back to its case. He looked at the clock he had about half an hour until he was supposed to be there. He could be there in 5 minutes if he ran but it was a nice night, so he decided to walk there instead. He walked out the door took a breath of fresh air and started for the club.

Meanwhile with Blaze. 

Blaze watched through the window as Ace sped off. _He is pretty nice. _She gasped as she noticed something. _Wait, he never did tell us why he was messing with the guards._ She wondered why he kept it a secret. She had to give him credit though; he was really good at getting off topic when he needs to. She looked at the clock, it read 4:02. She had about 2 hours till they were supposed to meet up at the club. It would take her only 5 minutes at most to get there, as her house was in the center of the city.

She sighed, and looked at one of the pictures on the wall. It was a picture of her old castle. It had been a long time since she, Silver, Marine, and Eggman Nega had been sent to this world. It hadn't taken long for them to settle into this new world. They had all gotten houses from the Government. It had only taken sonic asking and it was done.

Her friends often asked why she had chosen to stay at such a noisy place. She always said she just liked being near everything and they had no choice but to accept her answer. But truth is, as much as she had said she hated it back then, she did miss the busy life as a princess. When she was sent here, she threw herself into fighting Nega and Protecting the Sol Emeralds but alas, Nega stopped attacking after a while and the Sol Emeralds were safe. She liked the city because it had that kind of busy style of life she missed.

She shook her head. Now was not the time she needed to get ready. She up the stairs and into her room. It was the only non-bland part of her house. The room had a tapestry on the wall to her left that had her kingdom's emblem it the center. It was, of course, a deep purple. At the far wall was her bed. It was one of those big comfy beds fit for a queen, or in this case, a princess. It had a light purple canopy surrounding it and had those big pillows that feel like clouds without the whole wet thing.

She opened her closet and looked inside. She had a huge walk-in closet and, thanks to Amy, it was full of clothes of all kinds. She looked at the closest dress and checked its size and looked to see if it was the same size she wore now. Seeing it was the same, she let out a breath of relief. She didn't want to have to go buy new clothes and rush home. She thought about what she should wear. It was a dance club so she needed something that she could dance in but nicer than what she was wearing. She combed through her clothes until she found the perfect outfit. It took a while to find the shoes to go with it but she found them and headed to the bathroom.

She spent the next hour and a half taking a long hot shower to think through the day's events and getting her makeup on. She put on just enough to that she looked nice but not too much that she looked like a clown. She slipped on her outfit and looked at the clock. It read 5:50. She composed herself and set out to the club.

Ace walked up to Club Rouge at about 5:50 and checked out the place. It was on the corner of the street and covered in neon signs. He almost never went this far into the seedy part of the city, for obvious reason. He already had to chase down a thief who stole his wallet once, and he didn't want to do that again and be late. Instinctively he put his hands into his pockets to check his wallet. _Good it's still there._ He sighed, took a deep breath, and walked through the front door.

He looked around the room and past the crowds, for even this early it was full of people. Most of the décor was pink, purple, or black. The bar was to the left along with the bathrooms, _so any drunks don't have a far trip,_ he thought with a chuckle. The dance floor took up most of the room, starting on the back left corner, with a DJ on an elevated platform, all the way past the center of the room. It didn't take him long to find Sonic and Shadow. Sonic was goofing around while a pink hedgehog kept asking him to dance, Shadow was speaking with a white bat, and there was a silver hedgehog arguing with a red echidna. He looked for Blaze, but she was nowhere to be found. He headed over to the group, slightly cautious of the newcomers.

"Hey dude, knew you'd make it!" Sonic said announcing to everyone he was here.

"I keep my promises Sonic, trust me." He said with a small smirk.

"Guys, this is the guy I told you about. Ace you already met me and Shadow so this is Knuckles, Rouge, and Silver." He stated pointing to the echidna, bat, and hedgehog respectively.

"Hey, nice to meet you guys. Have any of you…." He started when Silver burst out "Hey you owe me a soda!" He started to lunge at Ace when sonic and shadow grabbed him and pulled him away, presumably to tell him Ace's story.

"Sorry about that man, he is…..different" knuckles said, a little more red than he was before.

"No problem, I get it all the time." Ace said with a sigh. "By the way, have you seen Blaze?" Ace asked.

"I think she just walked in but…." Knuckles trailed off.

"But what?" Ace asked as he turned around, following Knuckles eyes, then his jaw dropped. Blaze was standing there all right but, she looked stunning. She was wearing a sleek strapless dress in a deep purple. It went down just above her knees, almost like a skirt. Around her neck laid a thin gold chain from which a pink diamond was hanging. Ace was star struck to say the least.

"Ace, you're staring." Blaze stated, and Ace saw what could have been the faintest blush on her cheeks. Luckily for Blaze, Ace was too embarrassed to notice. The collective of friends around them failed to notice Blaze's comment, however, as they were too amazed by the sight of Blaze out on the town and dressed up for that matter.

Amy, being the first to recover from the shock, exclaimed, "Wow Blaze, you look FABULOUS! Didn't I tell you that that dress would be great for you? Yes I did. And that necklace looks great where did you get it? Oh my god you need to tell me who does your hair I mea…" at this point everyone else recovered and attempted to tune out Amy while she continued her girl talk rant. Blaze, unfortunately, wasn't able to tune out Amy with and was forced to listen and nod when it was needed, letting the fan girl continue her rant.

After about 1 minute of nonstop agony, ace came to the rescue, an idea on his mind, "Hey Amy, do you hear that? It sounds like a slow song, and sonic is right over" "SONIC GET OVER HERE! WE HAVE TO DANCE!" sonic took one look at Ace, gave him a death glare, then started to weave through the dancing couples to get to the bathroom, the only place where Amy couldn't follow him. Blaze looked at the scene and giggled softly, turning towards her savior.

"That wasn't nice you know, but thank you. I feel it only fair to warn you that Sonic is going to prank you as revenge. You know this, right?" Blaze asked. She kept her stern tone, but Ace could see the mirth in her eyes.

With one of his defiant grins flashing across his face, "Well we will see now wont we?" he replied with enough cockiness to rival Sonic himself. Blaze just shook her head and gave Ace the smallest hint of a smile but that was enough for him.

"So Blaze, tell me about yourself. What do you like? Where do you come from?" Ace asked right before Rouge, the only person currently focused on the two and not the chase going on with sonic and Amy, pulled Ace over and told him in a hushed voice, " Hey New Blue, Blaze is really not open about her past, long story, so you shou.." "Rouge you understand I can hear you, you're not very quiet with your tongue." Blaze interrupted with a monotone voice, "and I have no problems with answering Ace's questions." With this comment, Rouge felt that this was her cue to leave the conversation and she promptly turned around, walked forward, and slapped Knuckles in the back of the head. Ace didn't have to turn around to see what was happening, as the sounds were enough, as Knuckles soon yelled, "You Stupid Bat, what was that for! Oh no, you are not getting away with this! Get your ass over here right now!" From the ensuing pounding of footsteps Ace could conclude with confidence that there was now another chase in progress.

"Well now that that's over, whatever that was, what were you saying?" Ace said, trying to ease back into the conversation. Blaze looked around for a short while with a stern face before finally starting,

"I was born in a kingdom far from here…."

"And finally, after all was said and done, we had no way of getting home. We all started to do our own things. Marine went to voyage the new seas and I've gotten letters from her from time to time, though not as often now." Blaze finished with a tad bit of depression evident in her voice.

"Wow, well that is quite a story." Ace noticed Blaze's depression tried to think up a way to cheer her up. He then noticed that a slow song was playing and got an idea. "Hey blaze come we're dancing." Was all he said before he courageously pulled the cat out onto the dance floor. As he was doing this, he was also having an inner conversation with himself

_Okay after she recovers from the shock one of two things is going to happen. A: she likes it and I live. _

_**Yea right like that'll happen.**__ Or B: she gets angry and burns my quills right off and I lie in a hospital for a couple days. __**Bingo boy, we have a winner!**_

_Oh shut up conscience, what do you know? ___

_**I know that right now she staring right at you while you dance gracefully with her in your arms while you fight with me. **__What? Wait… oh crap! _It was at this moment that Ace realized what was happening, and more importantly, he realized he wasn't dead, cooked, or both. He looked toward Blaze are saw questioning eyes looking right back at him. It took all of his strength to keep himself in check and not lean in and kiss her right then and there. For a while they just stared into each other's eyes, unaware of their surroundings, dancing as if they were walking on air. Their gaze never broke for the entire song, only then when they heard the applause from around them. The couples had slowly stopped to watch the two, until they were the only ones dancing. It was at this point that the bartender approached them.

**Author's Note: Okay this is the second chapter of my story. I write this in advance so don't worry if I ignore an important review or something, cause I had this chapter done before I started the story soooooo yea. Wish me luck readers, if anyone actually reads this... At least right now it looks like well, always and forever Readers, (insert unusual outro here)!**


End file.
